Through the Earth We Go
by Alphawulf
Summary: Phineas and Ferb just finished watching the movie 'Journey to the Center of the Earth' and want to go to the center of the earth, but something goes wrong. It's actually the day after, in a flashback. No Perry subplot, some Phinbella an Jandace later.
1. It's only the begining

He sat up straight in his bed. His heart was racing. He looked over at his clock, it read 3:38. He looked over to his left, and saw his brother and pet platypus sleeping soundly. He quietly got out of bed and sighed. '_It's all my fault' _he thought. He grabbed a picture and snuck downstairs. '_They'd understand if I went to go see my friend' _he continued. He went outside, locking the door with his key. He started towards town. _'Maybe if I hadn't seen that movie, I wouldn't put them in the danger' _he sighed. '_Maybe, just maybe…' _he thought as his mind flashed back.

* * *

He and his brother were sitting on the couch, watching the movie 'Journey to the Center of the Earth', which was Candace's DVD she had gotten as a gift from Jeremy. They had just finished the movie and were about to put in another, when he exclaimed "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Ferb gave him a blank expression. "We're gonna do what these people did in the movie! We're going to the center of the Earth!" He exclaimed. Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

The brothers went out into the back, along with a giant map of where they were going.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked as she came into the backyard.

"Oh, hi Isabella! We're planning a trip…to the center of the Earth!" He exclaimed. Her eyes grew round with amazement

"That sounds like fun; can my Fireside Girls troop come and help? We need our journeying badge." She explained.

"Ok, we were just about to leave." Just then, Baljeet and Buford walked into the backyard. "Oh, hey you guys! We were just telling Isa-" He started when Buford interrupted him.

"We overheard you, can we come?" he asked.

"Yea sure that makes…eleven people."

"Phineas, you're in so much trouble for…standing there and talking to your friends?" Candace had just stepped into the backyard. "Well, Jeremy is coming over and I don't want you to make a whozewhatzer or a thingymobob and interrupt us!" She spoke angrily.

"No prob sis, we were just heading to…Sneffels, which is an extinct volcano in Iceland. It's where the people in the movie you have enter the many tunnels to the great underground habitat."

"WHAT?!? You snatched something from my room!!" she was enraged.

"Hey Candace." Jeremy said as he walked into the yard. Suzy was right behind him. Candace became more cheerful.

"Hey Jeremy!" she said dreamily.

"Suzy wanted to see what Phineas and Ferb were building today."

"Yea. I heard you and Jeremy talking about their cool inventions." Suzy spoke in her cute, high-pitched voice. She gave Candace the 'evil eye'.

"Ok, but we were actually going to the center of the Earth today." He said

"Cool, can I go, Jeremy, please please please please please?" Suzy begged her brother.

"Sure, I'll go too." Jeremy said. Quickly after that sentence, Candace also agreed.

* * *

He continued downtown. A lone tear welled up in his eye. He sat down on a bench. _'I wish I'd brought a jacket' _he thought. After a few minutes, he got back up and continued in the direction of a certain building.

* * *

**Author's note: Short, I know, but the next chapters will be longer, this is just the begining! Muahahahaha!!!**

**Anyway, my laptop is being uber annoying! Whenever I try to plug it in, the cord sparks, then on 12/12 it sparked a whole lot and it was totaled. So now my laptop's dead and I'm on the desktop (the keys seem so much bigger on it...) so that's why I haven't been posting up stories, Oh man! I cannot comtinue a Platypus' Party (haven't posted it up yet) it was on my laptop. Wah!**

**Ok, sorry, had to rant, so...Enjoy!**

**One more thing, it's rated T for some violence in later chapters...with something underground...**


	2. The First Three Dice

Ferb took out what looked like a metal dice. In fact it _was_ a dice. It had one little red button n the side with one dot. He pushed it and jumped behind the tree. The cube stated to shake.

"What is that? A massage chair for ants?" Candace asked sarcastically. But as she ended her sentence, a big ball of smoke rose from the cube, and when the smoke cleared that saw a helicopter in its place.

"Ok, get in everyone!" He exclaimed. All of them crawled into the helicopter, Candace still in awe. There were 3 rows of seats, the first row had two seats, for the pilot and navigator, and the two back rows had five seats each. Ginger, Adyson, and Milly sat in the back with Baljeet and Buford. The middle row held Katie, Holly, and Gretchen along with Candace and Jeremy, Suzy sitting on his lap. Then in the front were Ferb as the pilot and Phineas as his navigator.

"Uh, Phineas?" Isabella asked. She was standing outside of the helicopter. He looked to her.

"Oh, there's no more room? Here, you can share my seat." He said as he scooted over to give her room. She squealed and sat down next to him.

The helicopter headed toward their destination, and soon it had reached Iceland. It didn't take very long because Ferb had put rockets on the outside, so all in all it took close to 5 minutes.

"Right, here we are! Ok, Ferb, just park this baby right over there." He said excitedly, pointing towards an area of the mountain with mainly flat rocks. Ferb landed the helicopter gently, and everyone filed out. Ferb went to the nose of the aircraft and pushed a small red button. One moment, there's a helicopter on the mountain, the next, there was a small cube lying among the rocks. Ferb picked it up and put it back into his pocket. They walked a little ways when he shouted.

"Hey, looky here! We're defiantly in the right spot!" He declared. Right in front of them, on the ground, was a small metal contraption.

"Well I be…" Candace 'whispered'. She took out her cell phone and dialed their mom's number. There was no dial tone, however, as they were in the mountains. She groaned and slid her phone back into her pocket. She sighed. "Oh well, lets continue." She mumbled.

Not two yards away from the metal device was a cave that was, well, caved in. Ferb took out another cube, this time the button was on the side with two dots. He pushed the button and, since everyone knew what to expect, they all backed up. After some shaking and smoke, the cube had turned into a giant drill, which Ferb hopped into.

He revved the engine and dug into the rock. He made an opening which was big enough so they could sneak through. After they were all in, Ferb tried to drive it into the cave, but to no avail. He hopped out of the trapped machine and pushed the red button. It shrunk, but before he could pick it up, a bunch of rocks fell on top, hiding the device as well as trapping them in.

"Nice job, Ferb! Just like the movie." He congratulated. They walked further into the cave and came upon a deep hole. "Ferb…" He prompted. Ferb took off his backpack and dug out something metal…and it wasn't a cube!

* * *

He was finally there. He looked up the length of the building, noticing how tall and clean it was. He then looked down to his left calf. A long gash decorated it. The scratch had scabbed over since he got it. He sighed and shuffled into the building

* * *

He pulled out a jetpack, "I found it in the backyard." He explained. He then took out a remote control. One by one he guided the jetpack down the chasm, each time taking one person with it. Soon Ferb was the only one left up on the ledge. He came down and put the jetpack back into his backpack.

They walked forward and soon Phineas exclaimed, "Ah, here it is!" and he started pulling levers and pushing buttons on a big generator. Soon, all the lights around them, as well as some further down, turned on. "Dang, I just remembered, the mine carts are at the end of the track in a pile of scrap metal! How are we gonna jump across the hole in the track up ahead?" He asked frustrated. Ferb pulled out a metal cube with the button on the side with three dots. Soon, a giant mine cart, with built in seats, was sitting on the tracks, waiting.

"Nice Ferb! Lets get rolling!" Again, everyone was in the same seat, Suzy was on Jeremy's lap, and Isabella was sharing Phineas' seat. They headed down the track, and they came to the big jump "Ferb! We're not going fast enough! Quick, hit the accelerator!" Phineas commanded with fear touching his voice. Without thinking, Isabella grabbed onto his hand in panic. He didn't try to break away. The Fireside Girls were hugging each other, Buford was trying his best to hide his fright, with Baljeet trembling beside him, and Jeremy was holding onto Candace protectively with one arm, the other holding Suzy close. Ferb quickly pushed a bunch of buttons and they heard an ear-ringing noise. Then they shot forward, clear over the gap, and landed safely on the other side.

Ferb then pulled a lever to slow them down, and they came to a sudden halt. Ferb pushed one last button before the cart disappeared beneath them. They sat down to rest after the life threatening stunt they had just did. Phineas just noticed Isabella squeezing his hand.

"Uh, Isabella…" He started. She seemed to come back to earth. She immediately let go of his hand and stated blushing madly.

"S-sorry Ph-Phineas." She stuttered. He quickly got to his feet.

"Ok, we're almost there, we just need to…" He looked to a paper in his hand, "Uh, go into the 'jewel room' as I call it, then fall through the floor, swim under an arch, go through on last tunnel, then we're there!" He explained. They approached the wall, where they would have crashed if they hadn't stopped. "Ok, lets go, we need to keep heading forward." He said as he crawled through a hole in the wall. The others followed close behind.

* * *

**Author's note: Here's the second chaprer for you! I was _really _bored in school today and practically wrote the whole story! So that's why it's up so early...don't always expect updates this fast...I have found it much easier to use the desktop that my laptop, with the spacebar actually working and stuff. So, sorry but there's no Agent P in this one, since it's in Phineas' view, there's no Perry, y'know, cause he's a platypus, and they don't do much...that he know's about. So, I'm feeling generous and I'll give you a quick taste of the third chapter; They find the underground paradise. there, I'm mean, aren't I? Sorry, I don't want to give too much away! Ok, I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'll try to update tomarrow, it depends on how much time I have to write. So, yea. TTYL. Yea ,a little Jandace and Phinbella, expect some more of that next chapter. Oh, and in the 3rd or 4th chapter is where you learn where Phineas got that scratch on his leg.**

**Me:...looooooong author's note!**

**Isabella: Yes, yes it is.**

**Uh, The DUDE, this is not a sequil, but thanks for asking because that reminded me to put that notice in my profile.**


	3. How to Save a Life

"Uh, Hello? The lady looked up from her book.

"What do you want, Phineas?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "Hey, aren't you a little young to be out at…" She looked at the clock, "3:46AM without adult supervision?"

"Yes, yes I am. I just came to see my friend. I wanted to check up on…" He started.

"Nope, visiting hours are over." She paused, "But since you _did_ help out the hospital by building that statue in the lobby, you can, but only for a few minutes, and if your little friend is awake." She said, giving in. She led him through numerous hallways, ending at a door labeled 843.

"Here we are, Phineas, let me just check your friend is awake before you come in." The nurse spoke as she slowly slipped into the room. He heard a muffled conversation between patient and doctor, during which he thoughtfully looked at the picture he had brought with him. She came back out and reminded him he only had a few minutes. He walked up to the door and stepped inside.

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Isabella cooed as she saw the room. There was a small ledge where they were, but the rest of the room was a seemingly bottomless pit. The walls were lined with hundreds of emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and crystals.

Isabella saw a perfect gem stone, but what she didn't notice was that it was too far away to obtain. She reached out to it, but she lost her footing and started falling. She turned around to face the ledge. Phineas quickly saw her dropping into the pit and grabbed her outstretched hand. He pulled her up, and she stumbled forward. Her breath was shaky, and he told her to sit down. He sat down next to her, making sure she had calmed down from her almost plummet.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "That was a close call; you almost fell like the people in the movie!" she took a deep breath.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just really glad that you noticed before I was out of reach." She sighed.

"Ferb, quickly get the floor ready, Isabella almost fell!" He instructed. Ferb pulled out the fourth dice, and after the usual show, a big metal platform was sitting over where the vertical tunnel was. Everyone but Isabella stepped onto it and noticed how sturdy it was. She was reluctant, but she soon realized it wasn't going to let her fall. She walked over to the sapphire which almost made her plunge, plucked it from the wall, and held it close. Jeremy took two gems, one emerald for Suzy, one ruby for Candace. Candace giggled like a maniac.

"Ok, we ready to move on?" Phineas asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok, Ferb, begin our descent!" He commanded. Ferb pulled a lever, and they slowly went down the shaft.

They soon knew they were at the end. The machine started smoking and sparking, and Ferb had to make the platform transform back into a cube. Once done, they were all floating in the water, the cube sinking like a rock.

"I'll be right back." Phineas said. He took a big breath and went under water. He opened his eyes and saw the arch. He swam back up. "Ok, the arch is right down there," He motioned towards a wall, "We're almost there, so lets go!" He exclaimed as he took another breath. They did the same and went under. They followed him under the arch. Once on the other side, they resurfaced.

"Welcome to the center of the Earth!" Phineas declared. They all got on dry land and saw 'stars' at the top of where they had just entered

"Hey! Aren't those stars? So we're back outside?!?" Candace said irritated.

"Hey, come down here!" Phineas yelled to the sky. Soon, the 'stars' started moving and 'fell' down. Candace saw that they weren't stars, but glowing birds! They flew around the group, then through a tunnel, as if leading them. They followed.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Not much better." The weak reply came.

"I feel really bad about this. If we hadn't gone to the center of the Earth you'd be ok right now." He sighed.

"It's not your fault. How could you've known that we'd be ambushed? I'm just glad everyone else got out ok. But I do have to thank you, for helping me get away when you did, or I would have been a goner" It said again.

"I guess you're right. But I still can't help feeling like I'm the one to blame." He said as he walked up to the side of the bed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be out in a week or two, just continue your inventions, seriously. Anyway, that was really fun until…well, you know." It attempted a frail laugh, which resulted in a coughing fit.

"It's ok, look I've gotta go, but I want you to have this." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket and put it in his friend's hand. "I'll come see you again later, well, when my parents are up." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Bye" was the last thing he heard.

* * *

**Author's note: Kay, so I am stumped, I'm going to get my mom to rent this movie so I can visualize the undergtound paradise better. Right now, though, I don't want to describe it wrong, so I cut it off. Super sorry! I had this fo a while, but I was trying to come up with that, so, yea. I'll have the movie withing the week, so don't expect an update anytime soon. I bet you're dying to know who's in the hospital, but that won't be revealed till one of the next upcomming chapter(s). So, yea, and Maybe I can come up with better chapters with more knowledge of the movie, even though I've seen it a couple times already. So, enjoy!**

**Also, the DUDE, that's a really good thought for the story idea 'Uh, Isabella?'. Thank you for helping me come up with a story idea.**


	4. Sailing the Eighth Sea

He walked up to the front of his house. There was a light on inside. "Oh no!" He muttered. He carefully unlocked the door and stepped inside. He saw his mom sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly into space. He tried to quietly walk upstairs, but he stepped on the dreaded creaky step. His mom looked over to where he was. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, there you are, Phineas! Where'd you go? You had me worried sick!" She started sobbing.

"I went to the hospital to visit…" He started

"What? You went outside in the middle of the night alone!" Her voice became angry. He winced.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep! I felt like I needed to go to be a good friend!" He defended himself. She sighed. "I also promised I'd see her in the morning, when you and dad were awake."

"Well, you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep." She said softly.

"Wait, you mean I can't go back today?" he spoke in shock.

"No, and don't ask me why, you know perfectly why." She said sternly, "You're grounded for two days.

"But I promised, and I've never broken a promise before!" He tried to persuade his mother. She only shook her head.

"No, you may not leave this house for two days. I'm going easy on you; it could've been a lot worse. Like a week. Let's just get back to bed before your dad or siblings wake up."

* * *

To the right was a lone waterfall gushed into a long, lazy river that was surrounded by lush, green hills. To the left was a mossy overhang which shadowed a giant forest of giant trees. Stalactites and stalagmites decorated the entire area. At the top of the cavern was a giant, orange ball that lit the entire place up.

"Wow, it's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined!" Isabella whispered in disbelief. A lone glow bird circled her head. "I think this little bird likes me." She giggled. Ferb looked over to his brother.

"I think I know where it came from." Ferb said as he pointed towards the hills. There, at the top of the hill, was a herd of fourteen…giant floating baby heads. He looked at it amazed.

"Ok, now that's weird." Was all he could say. They walked down into the paradise and toward the waterfall. The water was trickling down the pillars of rock. Isabella walked up to him.

"Uh, Phineas, why would anyone want to leave this place?" She asked.

"Well the only reason the people in the movie left was cause…oh no! I completely forgot!" He mumbled, "He took something out of his backpack and looked at it. "Oh no, we're here later than the people in the movie." He turned to look at the others. "Come on! We need to move on! We have only a couple of hours till it's too hot down here to survive." He said worriedly. They picked up the pace.

Soon they reached the man named Max's tree hut. "Ok, the ocean is right over there" Phineas said while pointing. They all looked and saw a deep blue ocean. "So all we need now is a boat…" Ferb, cube to yacht, same same. They hopped onto to giant boat and headed out. After a couple minutes, the boat started to shake.

"Uh Phineas? What's that?" Isabella asked worriedly. She pointed to a dark shape in the water. All of a sudden, a giant piranha-like fish jumped out of the water and tried to bite her. She backed up and fell down.

"Now that was scary." He said. "Listen up everyone, get away from the edge, there are meat eating fish down in the water!" he announced. They did what he told them to, since they knew he'd seen the movie so many times. Every so often, a fish or two would leap onto the boat, but be thrown back over by the closest person.

"We cannot hold them off forever!" Candace said annoyed while she threw a fish back into the water. They saw a giant shape swimming at the boat.

"We won't have to!" Phineas said relieved. Soon, a giant dinosaur lifted its head and snatched a piranha out of mid air. "Hey, isn't that Nosey?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb replied.

"Hi Nosey!" Phineas yelled to the dino. It lifted a fin into the air and waved to him as it caught another piranha. It splashed back into the ocean. Soon, at least eight of them surrounded the yacht, fending off the killer fish.

Isabella was leaning on the railing watching the helpful dinos. But a piranha got past them and leaped at her. Nosey noticed this and caught it before it could reach her, but he accidentally bumped her and she fell off the boat.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled. He reached to her, but he was too late. She fell into the water. He was about to jump in after her when Candace put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, look!" She said while pointing at one of the dinos. Isabella lay on its back, unconscious. The bad thing was the dino was swimming ahead of them and then disappeared into a dense fog ahead. "Don't worry, we'll find her, Phineas." Candace assured him.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! I got my laptop back, and the space bar is working again! Woohoo! My mom got the movie last night, and I watched it with my friend. I started on it last night, but finished it today. So, I hope you like. There is a _little _hint on who's in the hospital, but it's subtle, and it doesn't specify who, it's just narrows it down to 2-3 people. lets see if you find it! What to expect is more of the flashbacks of Phineas' memory, but also of the person in the hospital! Enjoy! Expect an update in about 3-4 days, it's winter break and I'm loving it!**


	5. Just Can't Sleep

She looked at the door, then to her hand. Her bow rested on it. She noticed something different about it. A smile snuck onto her pale face.

* * *

"Uh, where am I?" She asked herself and looked around. She noticed she was on a sandy beach. A giant kite-like sheet rested on the beach next to her. She moaned and sat up. "Ow, my head hurts." She mumbled. A bright blue light was floating in the distance. She got up to go see what it was.

When she was close to it, it chirped. "Oh, it's just you." She said relieved. The Glow Bird circled her head and then flew towards a crack in the great rock wall in front of her. Remembering how it led them to the paradise earlier, she followed eagerly. They reached a rock dripping with clean water.

"Thanks." She praised gratefully. She drank some water and continued following the bird.

* * *

He sat on his bed, staring at the picture of him and his friend having a water balloon fight. He set it down on his dresser and reached for something else. He held it in his hand and studied it thoughtfully.

"I can see why she wanted it so badly." He whispered so as not to wake his brother. He put it back down next to the picture and laid back, staring at the ceiling, not feeling the least bit tired.

* * *

"Ok, lets head out!" He declared, determined to find his friend before they left. Ferb put the cube back into his pocket and they continued on. They walked through an opening in the cliff in front of them. They climbed up a small rocky ledge.

As they walked, the Fireside Girls were talking quietly, worried about their scout leader. "But what if…" "I hope we can find her…" "Where is she?" and so on. Phineas, leading the group, suddenly stopped.

"Be careful up here, there are giant plants that will try to attack us." He informed the group. Jeremy picked up Suzy. They cautiously walked towards the plant covered rocks, but then they started sprinting past the giant plants that Phineas told them about. Once they were sure they were out of reach, they slowed down.

"Good, we're almost where the geyser is, and…" He trailed off while his eyes slowly became unfocused. Candace waved her hand in front of his face, and he shook his head. "We've gotta go, NOW!" He commanded.

* * *

"Where are we?" She asked the bird. It chirped in response. She continued walking. The ground below her seemed unstable to her. She felt like something was off. She tripped and her hand landed on a loose rock. It fell, but then floated in place. She was puzzled, but thought of something Phineas had said about the movie.

"…Yea, Sean was in a magnetic field where the rocks were floating…" were his exact words. She thought for a moment, and concluded that she was in the magnetic field. She saw a small slit of light up ahead.

"Is that where we're going?" She asked. Again the bird chirped. Then it flew in her face, startling her. She backed up in shock. "What was that for?" She asked angrily. The bird flew down and she saw she was about to walk off the edge of the rocks. "Whoa, thanks." She sighed.

She carefully stepped onto a free-floating rock. "I guess I should've worked on my balancing badge." She said jokingly, trying to calm herself. She got on her hands and knees and pushed off from the main rock group to get to the other side of the chasm. She tried to keep herself upright, but with all the forward momentum, she started doing a front flip.

She held on tight as it turned her upside down, then back to normal. She shifted her weight to keep herself from spinning again, and it worked. The rock drifted to the other side, and the bird led her onward.

* * *

"Look! There's the river we can use to access the geyser area." He declared while pointing to an opening in the rock a ways away. "You all go ahead, I need to find Isabella." He instructed. They all stayed put. "Go on." He insisted and again, they did not move.

"Phineas," Candace spoke up, "We're all in this together. We'll help you find her, it will be easier if you have more than two eyes looking." She explained. He smiled

"Thanks sis, you're helpful when you want to be." He thanked her. They walked forward, looking for her and calling her name.

* * *

She hugged the bow then looked out the window. She could see for a long ways away, but she couldn't see Phineas' house. A billboard on a building advertising Bricks© was in the way. She sighed and looked towards the ceiling, wishing it were a couple hours later so she could see Phineas again.

* * *

**Author's note: I kinda have writers block, so this was all I could type without exploading my head. Ugh! So, yea, Total Weirdo and PnFWizard, you were correct! and nobodiez, that's Nosey's little secret ^.^ (cuz I don't have a clue...) So, _next_ chapter is where you find out why Isabella's in the hospital, and all that good stuff. Short, I hate it, but I didn't want to get to the good part just yet, it would've made this chapter too long! well, you know, probably. So, enjoy. One more thing though, I've noticed someting(s), I like putting poor Isabella in peril, my mind is very messed up, there are a lot of lines on people's hands, and my author's notes are very jumbled and ramble mostt of the time...I 3 Christmas! 6 minutes till midnight (and christmas..at least here in NE) and I'm pumped! (at least at the time I'm typing this) uh, yea, bye.**


	6. The Dreaded Saurus

She was led through a small opening in the rock. In front of her spanned a large field of cracked, rocky ground with the occasional rock, skull, or pile of sand. She walked forward, hoping to find Phineas. Her eyes became watery at the thought of him.

She heard a big thud and felt a vibration on the ground. She hid behind a rock and peered to where she was just a moment ago. Around a few yards away from the rock was a dinosaur, a Giganotosaurus according to Phineas. She stared at it in wonder. It lifted its head and looked around. She had her entire head out from behind the rock to study the dino. Its head slowly turned and its eyes rested on her.

She instantly became panicked and hid behind the rock, wishing the dinosaur to walk away. She heard an immense roar and she flinched. It knew she was there. She bolted out from behind the rock, the bird hovering beside her. The dinosaur followed close behind, its feet missing her by near inches. She ran past numerous rock formations until she saw a near white rock, although it had a giant hole in it, she went straight for it, hoping she could lose the dinosaur.

* * *

"Wait what was that?" Jeremy asked. Phineas listened close. It sounded like stomping feet.

"Oh no! Just what I feared. Come on, we need to go help Isabella!" He said while dashing forward. "I'll go forward, you can catch up later!" He said as he ran for a cream wall of rock with a gap in it. "Don't worry Isabella! I'll help you!" He shouted ahead.

* * *

She heard a faint call, although she couldn't hear much over the noise the dino was making. She reached the wall, and climbed up onto the broken part. She looked around, and saw an orange and white shape heading towards her. Her heart leaped.

"Phineas, run away!" She shouted, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Look out!" She turned around at his hushed warning. She dashed forward as the dino caught her arm in its mouth. "Let me go you monster!" She cried out.

* * *

Adrenaline pulsed through him as he went to go free Isabella. "NO!" He yelled as she was slowly lifted into the air. His eyes widened in horror when it started to shake her around. She was crying and pleading for someone to help her.

It lost its grip and dropped her. Phineas caught her and stared running, but he had gotten too close to the dino, and one of its teeth caught him on the leg. He yelped in pain, but continued running.

It was hard to go forward, with Isabella and his wounded leg, but he somehow kept in front of the dino. He was getting tired, short of breath, when he saw a dot in the distance get closer. He heard the revving of an engine. He smiled and pushed on.

"Hurry Phineas!" Candace yelled out worriedly. A tear rolled down her face and Jeremy wiped it away.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw a determined Phineas. He was carrying her. If today was a normal day, she would've squealed and blushed, but she couldn't get past the intense pain coming from her right arm. She saw the dino beyond Phineas' head. She looked to the ground behind them and saw two trails of red. '_Huh, did it get me in another spot?' _She thought vaguely. She rested her head against Phineas and blacked out.

* * *

He felt Isabella's head leaning on him. He rushed into the four-wheeler Ferb was driving and he sped off, leaving the dino in the dust. Everyone was looking at Phineas and Isabella.

"Is she ok?" Baljeet asked. Phineas looked at Baljeet.

"I hope so, buddy, I hope so." Was all he could say.

"We need to get her arm wrapped so it doesn't move and also to stop the bleeding." Candace instructed.

"We don't have any medical supplies on here, though." Phineas replied sadly.

"We could use anything, though. Like any piece of fabric." Candace suggested. He got an idea. He took off his shirt.

"Will this work?" He asked, "It already has blood on it, so why not?" She nodded and carefully wrapped Isabella's arm up.

"But Phineas, what about your leg? It's bleeding pretty bad, too" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of this twisted world." Phineas said joylessly. He stared at Isabella hopelessly. The ride to the river was deathly silent. Once they reached the river, Ferb pulled out the fifth dice, after putting the sixth one away, and the yacht appeared again. He also readied the first one.

Once everyone was onboard, they traveled down the boiling river. Ferb made the helicopter appear, and everyone got on. He took off and motioned to Phineas to control the helicopter for a moment. Ferb then went down to the boat, with a safety harness, and retrieved the yacht once more. Once back up, they went through an opening and flew up through the top of the volcano.

After a few minutes, Candace took out her cell and tried their mom. They could faintly hear their mom on the other line.

"Oh, hi mom (_Oh Candace, are you ok?)_ Yes, we're ok (_where are you and the boys?) _I uh, took them out for a forest hike _(Was it fun? how'd it go?) _Well, a, uh, bear came and attacked us (_What?!?_ _Are you ok?_) Don't worry; most of us are ok _(Most? Who's hurt?) _Isabella and Phineas. _(What? How badly are they injured?) _Well, Phineas got a claw to his leg and Isabella took the worst, I think her arm might be broken. (_Oh, I'd better call Vivian. Keep them safe Candace, please bring them back safely.) _Candace hung up.

"Why did you lie, Candace?" Phineas asked, still cradling Isabella.

"Well, first of all she'd think I was crazy, and secondly, I know busting you wouldn't be good for you with all the trauma you've had in the last ten minutes." She smiled. He felt a slight tap on his arm. He looked down at Isabella.

"Wh-where's Perry?" She whispered with her eyes squinting. He sighed gratefully.

"He's safe at home, like we will be soon." He told her with a happy tone to his voice. _Maybe she will be ok. _He thought.

* * *

She looked up to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. This confused her. She looked to her pain filled arm and saw his shirt wrapped around it securely. She slightly smiled and raised her good arm.

* * *

He saw her move her left arm and reach out to his hand. He moved it closer for her and she held onto it. She sighed contently and seemingly passed out again. He suddenly felt a little light headed as well, and he too passed out

* * *

**Author's note: This was by far the most fun to type. I just love it! I think my writer's block kinda went away and I'm really happy, or maybe it's just because it's currently one thirty in the morning o.O I have no clue which one! So, Here you go! It's getting close to the end. I _finally_ tell you how both got hurt. I put, in my opinion, a bunch of Phinbella in it. I just adore this chapter!**

**The coversation with Candace and her mom, if you don't get it, is: Candace's words _(Her mom's words)_; and so on...if that makes sense.**

**Oh and Lancelot Varianter, that is another good idea for that story, I think I might put a list of fan-ideas under the big random paragraph of it...I will do that tomarrow, though, for I am relly tired and feel like sleeping.**


	7. Why Do I Fell Like This?

He cracked his eyes open. He saw a clean, white room. He sat up quickly, so he could see where he was, but in doing so he became lightheaded. He set his head back down to try to keep it from spinning. Glancing around while laying down, he noticed that there was a curtain between him and the neighboring bed. He heard slight breathing sounds from beyond the curtain.

"Ugh, my head." He muttered to himself as he slowly got up. A shot of pain rushed up his leg. _'What the…'_ he thought as he tried to keep the weight off his left leg.

Hobbling around the curtain, he was wondering who could be there. He saw none other than Isabella, resting there with her right arm in a cast. It all rushed back to him, and he remembered the dino. He balled up his fists.

"Wh-who's there?" he heard faintly. Looking over to Isabella, he saw she was looking at him.

"It's me, Phineas." He answered.

"Oh, hi, that was fun, wasn't it?" She asked jokingly. He smiled and walked up to the side of her bed.

"Yes, yes it was. So, is your arm ok?" He asked kindly.

"Well, it's broken, but because of this stuff they gave me, it feels fine, just a little stiff." She spoke while gesturing toward the cast. He laughed.

"Wow, after all that you still have a sense of humor." He stated back. She went silent for a bit.

"I think the nurses are coming, you'd better get back to bed." She commanded worriedly. He went back to his bed, still limping. He laid back down when the nurse entered the room.

* * *

She sat there and waited. Nothing. Nobody came; she waited until the clock next to her said 1:00. She got frustrated and threw the bow at the window. The gemstone on it made a tink sound when it hit, and it cracked the window slightly. She didn't care; all she was thinking about was how he lied.

"He said he's come!" She mumbled angrily. She looked at the window. "I'm glad that bricks© billboard is there, it won't let me see _him!_" She continued, although, deep down, she didn't mean it.

* * *

Once the nurse left, he went back over to Isabella.

"Y'know, we never got to sing a song yesterday, would you like to sing it now? He asked.

"I would love that." she agreed. A lone piano started playing slowly.

"Well, it stared just being a normal-ish day, then I said to Ferb, I know what we're doing today." he started, but then he motioned to her.

She began, "Then 12 friends of yours agreed with what you say

And now here I lay, here to stay."

Together they sang, "Down in the center of the earth!"

He started again, and she listened. "With Nosey and some giant floating baby head, rocks that are red, and a giganotosaurus that will make you dead."

"'Cause there's no hiding under your bed!" She added.

"Down, in the center...of the earth!" They sang together. The piano stopped. They looked to each other and broke out into laughter. He shuffled up to the left side of her bed and hugged her briefly. She gave him a one-handed hug back. The broke away at a loud noise.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?!?" The nurse growled. He flinched.

"Uh, well, I…" he started

"Don't try to explain yourself, just get back your bed ASAP!" she commanded. He limped back to his bed and laid down.

"If I catch you out of your bed again, you're moving to a different room, you cannot put too much pressure on you leg till it heals!" she screamed as she left the room. He silently slid off the bed and pulled back the curtain.

"I wish our nurse was nicer." She said. They both started laughing again.

* * *

"She won't let me go visit her!" Phineas complained to his quiet brother. Ferb only nodded. "Ferb, you've gotta help me! What should I do, I promised!" He asked his brother. Ferb pointed to the window. Phineas smiled. "Thank you, you're the best brother ever." He said as he climbed through the window.

He jumped down. He fell from the second story window and landed hard on the grass. He didn't care, he had to get out of sight of his house, and his mom. He felt a strong urge to see Isabella. It was already past 2:00. He ran all the way to the hospital. Once he reached the front door, he was panting hard. He walked slowly in and up to the front desk.

"You back?" The lady asked. He nodded, still too out of breath to talk. She pointed down the hallway, "You know where to go, but beware, she's out there, and we have no clue why. She just keeps yelling 'He lied!', and I don't have the slightest clue as to who she's talking about." His eyes widened as she said this.

"Thanks." he breathed as he dashed down the hallway. He reached her room and slightly opened the door. "Isabella?" He whispered. No response. He slowly walked into the room and stood behind the curtain. When he heard faint sobbing sounds his heart started ache, and he didn't know why.

Between sobs, he heard her say, "He doesn't even care enough to come visit me! He-he lied." then she broke out sobbing again.

"What do you mean I don't care? I'm here aren't I?" He asked as he walked from behind the curtain to let her see him. She was sitting on the side of her bed, crying into a pillow that was on her lap. Her face was pale and tear-streaked. She was staring at him in disbelief.

"Ph-Phineas." She whispered. He walked up to her and stood in front of her. She sat there for a few moments, then screeched. She tried to punch him with her left arm, but it ended up being more of a tap. She tried a few more times, to no success. He didn't move, letting her get her emotions out. She then stopped, and started crying madly. She buried her head in the pillow.

"There there, Isabella." he said as he sat next to her. She lifted her head and looked at him momentarily, then she started crying into his shoulder. He put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Please, Phineas, don't leave. I want you here." she mumbled into his shirt.

"Well, I kinda jumpe

* * *

d out a window after being grounded by my mom, and she's probably very angry." he explained. "When will you get out?"

"Soon enough, I think I can last for a week or so." She spoke sadly.

"Well, I don't know what this means, but I just had this urge to see you, and when I knew that you were crying because of me, it felt like my heart was being ripped in two! Do you know why?" he asked hopefully. She sniffled and smiled.

"It means, well, it means you're…in _love_." she explained. He just stared at her, and how he was comforting her by hugging her, and he let go quickly. Her smile disappeared. He became confused.

"So, I'm in love with you?" he asked shocked. She slowly nodded. "Well, is that ok with you?"

"Phineas, to tell you the truth, I've loved you ever since we first met in kindergarten." she said while looking away. He felt warm inside.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked her.

"Well…this." she said as she looked to him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and blushed. He started blushing too.

"Uh, I'd…I'd better get going. Bye Isabella." he whispered to her as he stood up. She stood up too. He looked to her and kissed her on the forehead. Blushing, he left the room, and walked home in the best mood of his life.

* * *

**Author's note: Finally the next chapter is finally up! Winter break is officially over :P School is starting again and I want to finish this story so I will have about one more chapter to wrap it up. I really want to type this type of story, except Perry-ified, meaning what perry did during this story...I will use my new Perry-inator to make it perfect! But...I don't know if I should, what do you think? When anyone who reads this reviews, please give me a 'yea, type a perry story of this' or a 'no, don;t you dare' or however you want to word it. Thanks! ****Anyway, sorry it took so long for this chapter there's only 1 reason Drumroll please! I wrote...a song! **gasp** i wish you could hear it, it sounds amazing! my favorite part was the 'down, in the center of the earth' part ^.^ anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and Phinilah, I did in fact see the movie before i started typing this, I just forgot some key things of what happened between the time of when they were on the boat to escaping to volcano so I watched it again to refresh my memory of it.**


	8. Just Getting Something

He arrived home feeling so many feelings, but the ones that outranked all the others were happiness and love. He opened the door and walked in.

"And where have you been?" His mom questioned, he immediately noticed she was annoyed and angry. He shrugged.

"I…I needed to take care of something." He said. He went upstairs. Ferb was at the top of the stairs.

"What did you need to take care of?" He asked knowingly.

"Just needed to get something." He responded. Ferb waited. "You wanna know what, right?" He teased. Ferb rolled his eyes. "I went to get myself a girlfriend." He said as he walked into their room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm _SOOOOOOOO_ sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. Im horrible at endings, and I had a mini writer's block :P. Please don't be mad! Snow days, school, friends, all of those distrated me. ok, so im ending tis short, just like the story. Sorry! I feel bad now, I wish I could make up for it! So, I guess this goodbye till next story. Thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
